Vanessa did 85 more jumping jacks than Omar in the evening. Omar did 13 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Vanessa do?
Solution: Omar did 13 jumping jacks, and Vanessa did 85 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $13 + 85$ jumping jacks. She did $13 + 85 = 98$ jumping jacks.